The disclosed technology relates generally to an armored flexible fiber optic assembly. Traditionally, fiber optic assemblies include optical fibers that conduct light for transmitting voice, video and/or data. The construction of fiber optic cables preserves optical performance of the fibers when deployed in an intended environment while also meeting official standards for the environment. For instance, indoor cables for riser and/or plenum spaces may require certain flame-retardant ratings to meet the demands of the space. These flame-retardant ratings can be in addition to mechanical requirements or desired characteristics for the space, e.g., crush performance, permissible bend radii, temperature performance, and the like. These characteristics are desired to inhibit undesirable optical attenuation or impaired performance during installation and/or operation within the space.
By way of example, some indoor applications use a fiber optic cable disposed within an armor layer for providing improved crush performance in riser and/or plenum spaces. For instance, conventional armored constructions have a fiber optic cable disposed within a metallic interlocking armor. This interlocking armor can be wound about the fiber optic cable so that the edges of the adjacent wraps of armor mechanically interlock forming an interlocked armor layer with a large bend radius, e.g., greater than 75 mm and a large outside diameter (OD), e.g., 12.5 mm.